


for all those nights

by preromantics



Category: American Idol RPF, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/pseuds/preromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Adam doesn't really mean to, not really at least, but he ends up checking out Spencer anyway.</i> kinkbingo prompt 'bites/bruises'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for all those nights

Nothing really settles down when Adam gets back to LA after tour. The press that slowed down towards the last leg of shows picks back up in full, now, all focused completely on Adam and he's in the studio by the end of his first day home, in and out more often than he's in and out of his apartment.

He gets nights off, mostly, although most of them are spent sleeping. Tonight, though, he ends up at some charity concert event after party -- didn't make it in time for the actual show, but his P&amp;R office called to tell him he was invited in the way everyone in P&amp;R is trained to make things sound mandatory even though they reassure it's "only a suggestion, Adam, really."

It's a good after party, as far as press events go. There's a nice supply of alcohol that Adam appreciates but enough watchful eyes warning him that drinking away his exhaustion probably isn't the best idea.

Adam's not really there to socialize, as fun as that is -- he's got an 8am studio call tomorrow to start off what will most likely end up being a full 16 hour day -- so he sits across from the bar and lets people come up to him.

One of the guys from a supporting band at the earlier concert comes up to him, a drummer, "Spencer," he says, taking a seat next to Adam and downing his drink.

Adam doesn't really mean to, not really at least, but he ends up checking out Spencer anyway. He's good looking, a little broader than Adam is usually attracted too -- shirt stretched out along his shoulders and his waist narrows. His hair is long, too, falls along his forehead in strands like it had been sweat-slick earlier but had dried since. His neck is nice, too, it's all a soft expanse and dips down almost gracefully, the collar of his v-neck folding down a little along the dips of his collarbone.

"I'm Adam," Adam acknowledges eventually, finishing his own drink. Spencer is looking at him with an eyebrow raised -- either because Adam was blatantly checking him out moments before or because he already knows who Adam is, but Adam doesn't care either way. The music is bass-heavy and the noise of everyone mingling around him thrums a little under his skin and he reaches out to run a thumb along Spencer's wrist.

Spencer jumps, a tiny bit, shifting on the stool and Adam grins.

"I live nearby," he says, nonchalant. Adam's never been shy about propositioning people, or, at least, he wasn't for the year before Idol when he was getting over his finding-himself phase, and it's been a while since he's been into that sort of fast-fuck thing. Studio work and everything else is pretty tiring, though, so Adam is viewing this as a reward. Or something.

For a minute, Adam thinks he might have made a mistake, because Spencer sits perfectly still, staring out into the room.

"Does your room come with a view?" Spencer asks, after a minute, turning and running a finger around the rim of his empty glass and flashing a smile at Adam.

Adam grins a little back, sliding off his stool. "You could say that," he says, and guides Spencer out of the room with a hand pressed lightly into his lower back.

-

Spencer has pale skin that goes one for what seems like miles, and Adam spends time going along it with his hands and tongue, biting down Spencer's thighs and listening to him keen dark and low in the back of his throat.

Adam goes down on him, too, feeling generous, and he sucks him shallow and then deep, and Spencer pulls tugs a little at his hair for a minute until Adam pulls off, leans over him and presses both of Spencer's wrists hard back into the headboard, giving him a warning glance and rolling his hips down onto Spencer's just on the boarder of painful.

Spencer's good, too, let's Adam grab his wrists again when he finally fucks into him after opening up with his tongue and then his fingers, arching up and pressing his wrists back into Adam's hands, and Adam fucks him fast and hard as the time edges just past too-late.

Spencer's vocal, something Adam always appreciates, and he spreads his legs out nicely, wraps them around Adam's lower back and digs his heels in, the long line of his neck arched out and inviting.

Adam bites down on Spencer's neck when he comes, eyes closed and his own hand already sticky with Spencer's come between them. He probably bites too hard because Spencer gasps, snapping his head away but he's grinning with bright eyes, anyway, when Adam finally opens his eyes again.

"Thought you wanted to see the view," Adam says, indicating the curtains when Spencer rolls out of the bed and shuffles into his clothes.

Spencer rolls his eyes and Adam leans back into his pillow with a shrug, throwing one arm over his face but smiling, body humming contentedly. He can hear when Spencer opens the curtains, peers over to see him actually standing there an looking out (it _is_ a nice view, the lights of LA spread out and the flickering residential pattern of the hills in the distance,) before he leaves.

-

When Adam walks into the studio the next morning he bumps into someone at the end of the hall. Spencer blinks at him, surprised, cradling a coffee close to his stomach and Adam grins at him, equally surprised but a little bit pleased.

Spencer flicks his neck a little, hair settling along his cheekbone and when he moves around Adam to open the door to the soundbooth across from Adam's rented studio space Adam can see the shadow of a bruise in the shape of his teeth along Spencer's neck, and another around Spencer's wrist around his coffee, shaped neatly and obviously like two finger prints.

"Hey," Spencer says, noise filtering in from the open door behind him, a crazy guitar line and some laughs, "so this --"

"Do you do lunch?" Adam asks, leaning back against his own door.

Spencer grins, someone calling his name inside, "I generally eat food, yeah," he says, "maybe I'll see you," and slips inside with a shrug and smirk.


End file.
